warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Synoid Gammacor
| elemental damage =500 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = | users = Cephalon Suda Operatives }} The Synoid Gammacor is an exclusive version of the Gammacor available only from Cephalon Suda, possessing better stats as well as innate Entropy effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Moderate damage among continuous weapons. **Innate damage – effective against Shields. ***Innate damage also allows this weapon to equip two additional elemental combos. *Very high rate of fire, increasing damage potential. *Has an innate Entropy effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. *Comes with and polarities. *Highest magazine size of all secondaries at 150 *High status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Reduced Noise Level. Disadvantages: *Limited range at 25m. * damage is very ineffective against Alloy Armor, as it deals 50% less damage. *Poor ammo efficiency. Comparisons: *'Synoid Gammacor', compared to the Gammacor: ** Lower damage (28.0 vs. 50.0). ** Higher critical chance (10.0% vs. 5.0%). ** Higher critical damage (2.0x vs. 1.5x). ** Higher status chance (20.0% vs. 5.0%). ** Higher rate of fire (15 rounds/sec vs. 5 rounds/sec). ** Larger magazine size (150 rounds vs. 50 rounds). ** Higher ammo reserve (450 vs. 210) ** Innate Entropy effect. ** Additional polarity. ** Higher DPS (420.0 vs. 250.0) Acquisition *The Synoid Gammacor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Gammacor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Notes *The Synoid Gammacor's beam when fired does not immediately hit at its maximum range. Instead it takes around half a second to extend to its maximum range, and will maintain that range as long as the weapon is being fired. The beam retracts when the weapon stops firing. *Throwing Vauban's trapping modules while aiming with the Synoid Gammacor will result in the modules being thrown a little to the left of where they would be thrown with other weapons. Aiming to the right of the target can compensate for this discrepancy. *The Synoid Gammacor has an innate Entropy effect identical to that found in Cephalon Suda Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Synoid Gammacor will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's base Energy, and temporarily buffs maximum Energy by 25% for 30 seconds. Caster frames with high energy pools will benefit most from this effect, while lower energy count frames will not get very much energy with the bonus. Tips *Ruinous Extension can aid in extending the short range of this weapon. *As the Synoid Gammacor already innately deals damage, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use or damage as a base. In particular, adding damage makes the Synoid Gammacor highly effective against Corpus proxies like MOAs that possess both Shields and Robotic hit points. The Synoid Gammacor can also be equipped with damage to make it highly effective against organic Corpus like Crewmen which posses both Shields and Flesh hit points. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. * Aiming the Synoid Gammacor's beam through Volt's Electric Shield will increase the beam's range while still having the advantages of hit-scan and pinpoint accuracy ** However, when aiming the beam through the shield it can be a bit harder to aim at targets from a distance due to the shining light of the beam on contact of any surface (in this case: the Electric Shield). ** Shooting through the Electric Shield will give the weapon additional damage. Trivia *Unlike other secondary weapons excluding the Gammacor and Sonicor, the Synoid Gammacor is worn like a gauntlet on the Warframe's right arm. *The Synoid version replaces the circular holograms formed on the arm with the Cephalon Suda emblem. *The word 'Synoid' is likely a corruption of the word 'synod', which is an assembly of the clergy under a church, or a reference to the word 'synapse', a biological term defining the gap between two neurons. *The Synoid Gammacor was the first item in the game to have the "Synoid" prefix, followed by the Synoid Syandana in second. Bugs *Equipping an Extinguished Dragon Key will cause the arsenal UI to display values based on the Gammacor's damage. Media SynoidGammacorCodex.png|Synoid Gammacor in Codex. Warframe Syndicates Gammacor &. Synoid Gammacor thequickdraw Warframe Synoid Gammacor 3 Forma Update 15.5.5 Buff! Synoid Gammacor - 15.5.5 - 15.8.1 Warframe Builds - MAGNETIC SYNOID GAMMACOR update 15.16 Patch History }} See also *Gammacor, the original version. *Cephalon Suda, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Synoid Gammacor fr:Gammacor Synoid Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Update 15 Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Cephalon